In a broadcasting system, a content service provider desires to provide more information to the screen of a broadcast recipient (i.e., a user). However, when providing more information to a user's screen, such as more information in a frequently viewed news screen, a space occupied by an anchor's face may become small due to display of information such as stock information, a news title, and the like.
As technology has progressed, a broadcasting and communication environment that provides such a service has gradually become more complicated. Moreover, as technologies are advancing and being combined consumers simultaneously consume a plurality of contents in a convergence environment. For example, consumers can enter a search word in a tablet to search for results corresponding to the word and get a result thereof while watching TV. In addition, with increases in a receiver's capability, devices are now available that can access a plurality of heterogeneous communication networks at home or while in transit through a combination of broadcasting and communication technologies as well as large size and high definition displays.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved apparatus and method of flexibly providing services to consumers in various environments.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.